Someone Special
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: A One-shot. Tsukasa and Tsukushi care for each other with all their heart.. even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes. -Cute, amusing, love capturing drama-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nana Yori Dango. (Boys over Flowers.)

A/N- I watched the Hana Yori Dango or Boys over Flowers anime and the Japanese Drama. I really liked it and I thought I would write a one-shot for it.

Tsukushi Makino was a normal girl. Not beautiful, but not ugly. Not smart, but not stupid. Not popular, but she did hang around the F4. The F4 were a group of four friends that ruled the school, it consisted of Hanazawa Rui, Doumyouji Tsukasa, Nishikado Soujirou, and Mimasaka Akira. Each one was a millionaire and loved for everyone at the school to know that they were in charge.

The leader of the F4 just so happened to be Doumyouji Tsukasa, and he was the meanest out of all of them. He liked to gloat to the whole school. He had to be the stupidest one out of the four, and he was one that liked Tsukushi Makino. This might come off as a little weird seeing as there's nothing at all that's special about her, and the fact that she is dirt poor. Tsukasa never let her forget that fact, he didn't like poor people so that made it all the more weird that he was truly and utterly in love with Tsukushi Makino, the tough weed.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa started going out, his mother, head of the Maple Leaf Hotel chain was finally leaving them alone and letting them be together. Each was persistent and able to handle whatever was thrown their way. They both were loyal to their friends, and cared for each other with all their heart.. even if it didn't seem like it.

"Will you just shut the hell up, your voice gets so annoying!" Tsukushi yelled from across the room of her empty class room. She was getting the stuff she accidentally left behind when Tsukasa came into her class out of no where earlier that day and had pulled her out of her seat, dragging her all the way to his house before explaining why.

"I don't understand why you're so mad." Tsukasa was leaning against the door frame of her class room acting as casual as ever.

"You pulled me out of class, which made me miss the lesson today so now I'm most likely behind, and pulled me to your house. And for what? Just so you could show me that your aunt got you a new car. And let me ask you, WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?" Tsukushi didn't like when he did stupid stuff like that. She thought that she'd been getting used to it, seeing as she'd been dating this guy for two and a half weeks. As well as he'd always been this ridiculously idiotic. It was to be expected, but she still couldn't help getting angry at him.

"I thought you would be happy for me! I got my lisence, so now I can take you on dates and stuff without any of my mom's shofers." The way the guy thought sometimes made everything better. He only thought of her and what he could do to be with her as well as to make her happy. "I thought that maybe we could do something tonight, go somewhere maybe."

"No, not tonight. I'm already behind on homework as it is. I have to work too," she said while putting the last of her things in her bag. Tsukushi lookd up at Doumyouji only to see that he was pouting. "It's not my fault I have to work. I have to earn my own money unlike you, I don't get everything handed to me on a silver platter." She clasped her bag shut and started walking towards him.

"Actually I think they're gold platters," he said with a look on his face that told her that he was really thinking about it. She was getting more and more aggravated just looking at the guy. She pushed past him and started stalking down the hall. Tsukasa fallowing right on her heals with no difficulty at all. "What did I do this time?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just want to go to work," she lied. There was no talking to him without him taking everything ether extremely litteral or him not even understanding to begin with.

"I'll take you!" He was excited now. She was still walking rather fast when he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards another exit.

"Wh- What are you doing?" She asked stunned and out of breath.

"I drove, and the principle said it would be fine to park it in the back parking lot." He intertwined his figures in hers and they walked to the shinny red sports car. The parking lot was close to empty but you would still easily be able to pick it out of a crowd. When they got to the car he opened the door and then closed it when she was inside.

The whole ride was quiet, all ten long minutes of it. They were now in front of the bakery that she worked she had her hand on the door handle when Tsukasa's hand came and grabbed hers and pulled him to her. He kissed her briskfully and then let go, reaching across her to open the door for her.

She got out of it roboticly, stunned by his actions.

"I love you Tsukushi Makino," he told her before she closed the door.

"Bye," was the only answer she had to give him, her mind was in such a blur. She got embarrassed easily and he knew it. Whenever he did something like that, she would yell at him and tell him not to do stuff out of the blue like that. His answer was always that he liked seeing her embarrassed. That it was adorable when she was out of words.

She walked into the little shop in a daze, Yuki Matsuoka her best friend could see that she was thinking about something. She could always read whatever was on her best friend's mind.

"What did he do this time?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"He- he, he is sooooo weird," she said, embarrassed. There was no way she'd be telling her, or anyone else for that matter what he did. Sure, she knew it wasn't really a big deal but still... "Baka!" She said under her breath as she went to the back to change into her uniform. Yuki just smiled and finished stocking the rest of the pastries.

The store wasn't overly busy so they were let go early. Yuki said that she was meeting up with Soujirou so she was out in a flash. They have been meeting each other quite often these days. Love was filling the air.

Tsukushi changed and gathered her things. She stepped out of the shop just the stop like dear in head lights.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry," Tsukasa answered with a smile that she couldn't resist on his face.

"So, what am I supposed to do about that?" She asked walking closer. "I thought you were capable of taking care of yourself."

"Well you are my girlfriend, feed me," he joked.

"Do I look like your slave?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Aw, you're still mad about earlier." His smile became devilish. Tsukushi turned and started walking towards her house. "Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized. She didn't stop. Her pace actually got faster, until she felt a hand on her wrist and was pulling her back the other way.

Tsukasa was pulling her back towards his car. Tsukushi yanked her hand out of his grasped and stood in the middle of the sidewalk with her hands on her hips.

"I just want to go home, do my homework, and then go to bed. Is that too much to ask?" She asked.

Tsukasa sighed and then stated to walk towards her. When he was right in front of her he put his long arms around her slender waist and pulled her into his embrace. He was holding her tight as if she was going to disappear at any moment.

"I just want to spend time with you. Is that too much to ask?" He asked. " We never have time with just the two of us anymore."

Tsukushi pulled away just enough to be able to see his face. It was pouty but she could still tell that what he said came from his heart.

"Fine, but if you don't let me get my homework done I will kick you out with no hesitation at all, got it?" She asked. A smile spread across his face. She smiled back and reached up to peck him on the cheek. Pulling away, she started walking to his car before she turned back to see him staring at her.

"Coming or not?" She asked in confusion.

"You know, you're amazing," he said with a smile. Running ahead of her, he opened the door for her.

When they got to the beat down apartment that her parents left her, she unlocked the door and Tsukasa walked in.

"I still don't see how you can stand living here, you should come live with me," he said with a smile.

"Yeah right, like I would be able to stand living with you and your stupidity," she smiled at him then went to the stove to make some home made ramen for the two of them.

While the ramen was on the stove she went and finished her homework while Tsukasa watched her intently the whole time, earning himself a few kicks in the leg. When she was done, she went and got two bowls out of the newly painted wooden cupboards, dished two helpings of ramen in each bowl. Setting them down, she handed Tsukasa a pair of chopsticks.

Tsukasa picked at it for a few seconds.

"Are you sure this is good to eat, it looks questionable to me," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I never said you had to eat it, if it's not good enough go hungry, I could care less," she said while rolling her eyes.

After a little more of him picking at it, he finally ended up taking a bite. Then he took another and another.

"Wow, this is great!" He was obviously pleased. Tsukushi said that she could care less but inside she was relieved that she could make him happy, which made her smile at him.

They finished up and she put the bowls in the sink. She turned the water on in the sink and began to wash the dishes. When she was done she turned to see that Tsukasa wasn't in the living room part of her apartment and that meant that the only other place he could be was in her room. She sighed and ran to her room.

"Tsu-" she was about to scold him when she noticed he was fast asleep on her bed. Smiling, she started walking towards her bed.

She looked down at him. He looked so peaceful, with a small smile on his face and his mouth slightly open. Looking at him like this made her remember why she fell in love with him. Sure he was an idiotic moron but he fought for her, was always there for her, and he was always the one to tell her that he loved her.

"I love you, Makino." it was was faint whisper but she heard it and a small smile formed on her face, she leaned down and grabbed a the blanket and started pulling it up over him when his hand came and grabbed her and pulled her down next to her.

"Tsuka-" she stated.

"Sshh!" Was all he said while he pulled the blanket over him. Not seconds later he was softly snoring.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she thought about getting up, but she realized she was too tired to. Scooting closer to him, she buried her head in his chest. She fell asleep thinking about him, and how much she was totally and utterly in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Review Thanks:

xXxMakinoIsKewlxXx, Joem, Lingo10, Devilishduck, and Jelly Babes 101.

I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. I love Hana Yori Dango a lot, and I was thinking of writing some more one-shots. I would like to see if people would like that and actually read them. Thank you again for the reviews and support.

JokerAlchemist24- Sarah


End file.
